<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reserved by MistIolite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710518">Reserved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite'>MistIolite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is the only member without a soulmate. He’s grown everyone’s harmless teasings, so naturally he doesn’t believe Yuta is serious about becoming his soulmate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562772">Reserved</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MistIolite">MistIolite (orphan_account)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After receiving a few comments on me not to orphan, I decided to continue my orphan fic Reserved.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuta’s pov</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuta’s working out in dance room mat doing push ups with Johnny. They both stopped at Mark walks in.</p><p>“Come to join us? We’re were hopping Taeyoung Hyung came in so that we can laugh.” Johnny lightly joked.</p><p>Yuta grinned at him now sitting on his mat. He pats a pot near him. “Over here Mark.”</p><p>Mark eye rolled as he goes to a spare mat in corner instead.</p><p>Johnny warns. “You can’t leave halfway, or we’ll call you weak behind your back.”</p><p>Mark started to do push-ups.</p><p>This ex dreamie often surprise him with these odd visits, he doesn’t stick a routine like most of them do, how interesting.</p><p>Yuta tilts his head to see Mark starting to struggle.</p><p>His attention got stolen. Which is quite rare, only Sicheng and his love for music accomplished this.</p><p>—————————————————————————</p><p>He knocked on Mark dorm expecting to get rejected for night out for food.</p><p>The door opened to a messy haired Mark.</p><p>“Mark, get dressed I’m taking you out for breakfast.” Yuta tells him with confidence before the door closed on his face, not before a mutter. “It’s too early for this, Yuta Hyung.”</p><p>The rejection just gets him to try harder. He’s a force to be reckoned with.</p><p>Yuta leaned on the door. “Everybody else said no to me too, it’s bad enough I can’t eat with my own family in Japan-“</p><p>“Fine, already Just wait for me downstairs.”</p><p>Yuta smirked before leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark’s pov</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark wasn’t sure why Yuta been giving him all this attention lately off camera. He’s not his soulmate nor a tool to get someone else a little jealous.</p><p>In fact, he wished these kind gestures stopped already. It’s not like they’re practicing for the camera. What’s Yuta’s goal?</p><p>He’s glad they’re close enough so he can say his concerns easily. “Hyung, what’s up with you lately?”</p><p>Yuta stops eating. “Me?”</p><p>“Yes, man you.” Mark spoke in obvious tone.</p><p>Yuta puts his fork down. He then smiled which sometime looks coy to Mark these days. “To be honest, I haven’t slept for a three days, but other than that I’m fine.”</p><p>Mark seemed curious. “What could possibly keep you up? Are you on phone or something?”</p><p>Yuta points at his own tooth.</p><p>Mark instinctively cover his mouth with a napkin.</p><p>“Do you still have no soulmate-?”.</p><p>Mark quickly went to bathroom to check his tooth.</p><p>Once, Mark closed the door, he sighed deeply as he’s poking the food out before letting the water run.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>